A Parallel Hogwarts
by teddyrooseveltswife
Summary: This is a story of Hogwarts in a parallel world where most things are the same, but a few are different. Henry, a muggleborn Slytherin, finds friends in the most unusual people: Fred and George Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

Henry's first year at Hogwarts was excellent. Besides the constant bullying from his fellow Slytherins. Henry was muggleborn, and most of the other Slytherins were either half-blood or greater, so they loved to call Henry mean names like "mudlbood". At first, Henry didn't understand what mudblood meant, but when he finally asked some of the friendlier students, Henry learned how bad it really was.

Even though he was bullied nearly every day, he was still able to smile. He was getting top marks in all his classes; something that no one else in his class could say. Although the potions professor was horribly mean, potions was still Henry's favorite class. It was just like cooking, and Henry loved to cook.

He was so relieved when his second letter came in the mail that summer. He was getting bored of muggles. Henry's parents loved having a wizard in the family. They always asked him how things worked in the wizarding world, and he always got plenty of letters at Hogwarts. Henry thought they were a bit much. Everything he said was questioned by his parents. Sometimes he just wanted to be alone.

Henry got up early that day, hoping he could get some peace before his parents woke up and took him to the train station. He got dressed and tiptoed down the hall. Both his parents were teachers, so they weren't rich. They had a small, two bedroom flat on the outskirts of London.

Henry walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He got out a bottle of orange juice, then took out a glass from the cupboard. He poured himself a tall glass of orange juice and sat down at the small, wooden table they had in the corner of their kitchen. Henry looked out the window to see the sun rise. He loved mornings. He was usually the first one up in Slytherin house. He loved getting the cozy fire all to himself in the common room.

Just then, Henry's large, orange tabby cat, Ender, jumped through the window and onto the table, knocking over Henry's glass of orange juice.

"Ender! You stupid cat. Get off!" Henry pushed him off the table and got a towel from the stove. Ender rubbed at his feet and meowed at him in his very high, very loud voice.

"Ender, shush. Don't wake up mom and dad."

Too late. Henry heard his parents stirring in their room. A few minutes later, their door opened and they both waked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Henry. Ready to go to Hogwarts?"

Henry wiped all the orange juice off the floor, and he picked up the glass and put it in the sink.

"Sure Dad. Sorry I woke you guys. It was Ender's fault."

"Don't worry Henry." His mom smiled down at him, "We were planning on getting up early anyway."

Henry's mom cooked breakfast, and after they ate his dad helped him load all his school things into their car. It all went smoothly (they even managed to get Ender into his cage without much of a fuss) until his mom decided she wanted a picture.

"To remember this wonderful moment." she said.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Mom, you took a picture last year. That was my first year; that was the important year. Nothing special is going to happen this year."

His mom scoffed at him. "You don't know that. No stand over here with your dad. There you go."

Henry slouched next to his father in the front yard.

"Big smiles! One... Two... Three!"

They reached King's Cross with fifteen minutes to spare. As they walked toward the entrance to Platform 9 ¾, Henry's parents kept fussing over him.

"Remember to send us lots of letters!"

"And don't forget to study for all your exams."

"And make sure you make friends this year, honey."

They finally reached the barrier marking platforms nine and ten. Henry turned around and forced himself to smile.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll be the top of my class just like last year, and people will ignore me. It's all going to be OK."

His parents looked nervously at each other. But before they could say another word, Henry ran through the barrier, happy to be free at last.

Henry managed to get all of his stuff onto the train, and sat in a compartment with no one but Ender to bother him. He watched as a very messy bunch of redheads waved goodbye to their mother and clambered onto the train. Two of the redheads were twins. He remembered seeing them get into loads of trouble for setting off fireworks in the great hall last year. The two were a year older than him, and were in Gryffindor. Henry knew Slytherins were supposed to hate Gryffindors, but the twins were actually pretty cool.

The train started moving, and Henry thought he would finally have peace, when the door to the compartment opened and boy stood in the doorway. The boy looked around the room and then yelled to his friends.

"Oi! This one's empty!"

 _Empty?_ Henry thought. _Am I invisible or something?_

The boy's friends appeared in the doorway seconds later. It was the twins.

"Lee, this compartment is clearly taken!" One of the twins exclaimed.

The boy, Lee, now realizing someone else was in the compartment, blushed.

"Oh, my bad." They were just about to leave when Henry spoke up.

"You guys can come in. It's fine."

One of the twins turned around and smiled at Henry.

"Really? Sweet!"

The three of them climbed into the compartment. Two of them sat across from Henry, and one of them sat beside him.

"I'm Fred Weasley." said the boy beside him, holding out his hand.

"Henry Hall." said Henry, shaking his hand.

"This is my brother, George." George nodded to Henry.

"And this idiot is Lee Jordan." Fred pointed at the other boy who was now carrying a large box.

"Hey!" Lee said half heartedly. He was too invested in what he was holding to care what Fred said.

"What's in the box?" Henry asked Lee.

"A giant tarantula. Want to see?"

Lee lifted the lid to show Henry the giant, furry creature inside.

"Woah," said Henry, "Cool."

The four of them talked about the tarantula and what they expected at Hogwarts this year for the whole ride.

"Did you know Harry Potter is going to Hogwarts this year?" George looked gleeful. "We met him at the platform!"

Lee looked amazed. Henry, on the other hand, looked puzzled.

"Who's Harry Potter?"

All three of the boys' mouths dropped open.

"You don't know who Harry Potter is?"

"Er, no." Henry blushed. "I don't know that much of wizard history. My parents are muggles."

The twins looked understanding.

"That makes sense. Harry Potter is the only person in the whole world to have survived the death curse. He made You-Know-Who disappear when he was just a baby. Surely you've heard of You-Know-Who?"

Henry had heard of him. Henry's fellow Slytherins always talked about the Dark Lord as if he was an idol. Henry thought this was disgusting.

"Yeah, I've heard of him."

"Good. Harry's a first year this year. I hope he's in Gryffindor." The other boys nodded in agreement. Fred looked back at Henry.

"What house are you in?"

"Slytherin."

Lee Jordan gasped.

"Really?" Fred looked amazed. "You aren't even mean or anything!"

Henry laughed nervously. "Yeah, I guess not."

Lee Jordan looked at his watch.

"We'll be arriving soon. Better change into our robes."

Twenty minutes after they changed, they arrived at Hogwarts. Henry let Ender out of his cage and he bolted for the door.

"You can come with us if you want. Since you're alone."

Henry smiled up at Fred.

"OK."

Henry followed the twins and Lee up to the castle. They said their goodbyes at the entrance to the Great Hall, and Henry went to sit down at the Slytherin table. Fortunately none of his bullies were near him, so he got to sit quietly. Henry looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw the twins. He couldn't tell them apart yet, but he hoped he would get to know them more over the year. They might be the only friends he had here at Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall led the first years into the Great Hall and waited for the sorting hat to finish his song. Everyone clapped when he was done, and McGonagall started the sorting.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

A girl in blonde pigtails walked up the steps and put on the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yelled.

The Hufflepuff table cheered as the girl sat down.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The boy went over and sat down at the Ravenclaw table, where some students stood to shake his hand.

The list went on and on. "Brown, Lavender" was the first to get into Gryffindor, followed by "Granger, Hermione" and "Longbottom, Neville".

"Malfoy, Draco!"

A pale boy with blonde hair walked up to the hat. As soon as he put it on, the hat yelled

"SLYTHERIN!"

Henry cheered along with his classmates. The boy looked very happy to be put in Slytherin.

The list went on until McGonagall called out

"Potter, Harry!"

The whole hall went into a whisper. People got up from their seats to get a better look at the famous, Harry Potter. The boy that stepped up to the hat didn't look famous. His black hair was untidy and he looked frightened in front of all these people.

He put the hat on, and after a few moments it yelled

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The was a loud roar as nearly all of Gryffindor stood up and cheered. Henry saw the twins shake the boy's hand.

 _They got their wish._ Henry thought.

A few first years later, Henry heard

"Weasley, Ronald!"

Henry looked up at the sorting hat. A thin boy with wild red hair nervously put the sorting hat on. Henry looked over at the twins. They both had their fingers crossed and were mouthing "Please be Gryffindor. Please be Gryffindor."

"GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat shouted.

The twins got up and hugged each other. They were so excited to have their brother in the same house as them.

After the sorting, Dumbledore, the headmaster, started the feast. It was just as delicious as Henry remembered it. After dinner and dessert, the houses all walked to their dormitories for their first night at Hogwarts. The prefects told each house the password to the common room (the Slytherin's was 'house elf').

As Henry got into bed, he thought back on today's journey in the train. Ender jumped onto the bed and snuggled up to Henry. Henry pet him as he started to fall asleep. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

With his newly formed friendships, Henry thought this year was going to be different. It wasn't. His fellow Slytherins still called him horrible names and tripped him in the hallways. Unfortunately, there was now another bully for Henry to watch out for: Draco Malfoy. Although Draco was tiny compared to Henry, his two guards, Crabbe and Goyle, were very intimidating. Henry found that he couldn't even walk through a hallway without being called out by Malfoy.

"Eh look who it is. The fancy mudblood, Henry Hall. Do you think you're safe just because you were sorted in Slytherin? Well I don't think you're even a proper wizard. You probably made the letter up just so you could get away from your poor, muggle parents. You probably begged the sorting hat to put you in Slytherin. He wanted to send you back on the train, back to your disgusting, muggle life."

Henry had to use all his energy to stop himself from punching Draco square in the face. Instead, he focused on preparing himself for his next class: potions, with Professor Snape. Even though Snape was head of Slytherin house, Henry had a feeling Snape didn't like him that much. The only reason Snape didn't publicly humiliate him, like most of his other classmates, was because Henry was the best potions student he had. And Snape like rewarding his own house with points every chance he got, even if that meant praising Henry.

In Snape's class, they took notes on Hair-Raising Potions the whole class period. When the bell chimed for lunch, Henry darted out of the classroom. It had been a week since school started and Henry hadn't seen much of the twins. He sometimes spotted them in the hallways, laughing along with Lee Jordan, but he never went to talk to them. Henry wasn't very good at making friends, especially since he would much rather read a book than talk with a person. But when he was with the twins he felt relaxed, which is why he wanted to talk to them during lunch.

Henry sat down, alone, at the Slytherin table, hoping no one would come and bother him. He kept looking around for the twins, but he didn't see them. Finally he spotted them. They were strolling down the Great Hall, looking smug. They probably just pulled a successful new prank.

The twins sat down next to Lee and began whispering together. Lee let out a snort, but they shushed him. Henry was intrigued, but he didn't dare go over there.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and a few screams echoing from the Entrance Hall. A group of fifth years came running into the hall, soaked in bright purple slime. Filch, the caretaker, flung himself out of the Great Hall and ran down the corridor shouting "PEEVES!".

Lee and the twins roared with laughter as the fifth years tried to get the slim that was now hardening off their robes.

Henry snickered to himself. He greatly admired the twins for their mischievous behavior. He knew he would never be able to pull off a stunt like that. Not without help, of course. Henry got up and tiptoed over to the Gryffindor table, and slid into the seat next to one of the twins.

"Nice one." he said.

The twins jumped and turned to look at Henry. They smiled.

"Yeah that was nice."

"Too bad we weren't part of it."

"That damn Peeves had to take all the blame."

Henry laughed at the twins.

"But you wanted Peeves to take the blame, didn't you?"

The twin closest to him, who Henry thought was Fred, looked horror stricken.

"Why would we ever want Peeves to take the blame for what we did?"

"Yeah, we did it. We should get the notoriety!"

Henry shook his head.

"Whatever. Maybe you guys could teach me how to pull something like that off. Then I'll be able to appreciate your 'notoriety'."

Fred raised his eyebrows.

"Us. Teach a Slytherin our joking ways? No way."

Henry was puzzled.

"Why not? I could be helpful. I hate just as many Slytherins as you do."

"Yeah but you're a Slytherin too." George chimed in. "They would all gang up on you."

"Not if they thought it was still only you two pulling the pranks."

Henry smirked at the twins. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Go on."

"Well, I could be your eyes and ears. I could help you pull off pranks more efficiently."

The three of them spent the whole lunch thinking up ways to prank Malfoy. When the bell finally rang, they were the last to leave.

"OK, if we meet every lunch, then we could work out a good plan."

"Yeah but the Slytherins would see me with you guys. They would know I'm working with you."

"That's true. Then maybe we could meet in the empty classroom. First floor. You know where that is?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Great." Fred clapped Henry on the back. "See you there after dinner."

"Bye."

Henry ran out of the castle toward the greenhouses. He couldn't concentrate on the lesson. All he could think about was his plans with the twins.

After dinner, Henry was the first to leave the Great Hall. He ran down the corridor to the deserted classroom and shut the door behind him. There were empty desks all around him and a blank chalkboard. Ten minutes later, the door opened and the twins walked in.

After an hour of arguing and brainstorming, they finally perfected a plan.

As he said his goodbyes and sneaked off toward the dungeons, Henry couldn't help but admire the twins even more. He knew they had to be good wizards to pull off the crazy stunts they do, but he didn't know they would be that _genius._ Henry was amazed at how many tricks they had up their sleeves.

Once Henry entered the Slytherin common room, he quickly ran down to his bed room and changed into his pajamas. He got into his bed and smiled. Tomorrow was going to be great.

"All clear." Henry whispered to the twins. Draco and his posse had just entered the lavatories. The twins rushed passed Henry and set up a contraption right outside the door. When they were done, they gave Henry the thumbs up and sneaked back to their hiding spot.

A few minutes later, Draco stepped out of the lavatory and onto the contraption. There were several loud bangs as Filibuster's Fireworks set off above the doorway and all along the corridor. Draco let out a wailing scream as a firework exploded right over his head. He, Crabbe and Goyle flung themselves out of the lavatory and ran down the hallway. The fireworks followed them down the corridor and onto the stairway, exploding over them every few seconds.

Once the coast was clear, the twins and Henry emerged from their hiding spots doubled over in laughter.

"That was hilarious!"

"Did you see his face?"

"He looked absolutely terrified!"

"Come on," Henry made an effort to stop laughing, "We have to get out of here before Filtch or Snape come looking for us."

"Right." Fred wiped a tear from his eye.

"That was a good idea, putting a charm on them so they would follow Draco. Nicely done, Henry." Fred high-fived Henry and led them down a secret passage way.

"Yeah that was brilliant. Ha! His face was priceless." The three of them continued laughing all the way back to the Great Hall. Lunch was just starting when they walked through the doors. Draco was no where to be seen.

Henry sat down at the Slytherin table and watched as Fred and George told Lee all about what had just happened. Henry smiled, he couldn't wait for the next mission.

The weeks dragged on. In October, Halloween night, Professor Quirrel ran into the Great Hall screaming about a troll loose in the castle. Once they were all I their dormitories, everyone started their theories about how the troll got in.

"Probably let in by that great oaf, Hagrid." Malfoy was telling his fellow first years. "He probably thought it was friendly and invited it over for tea."

The group of first years laughed. Henry shook his head and turned back to his book. Even though he agreed Hagrid wasn't the sharpest wand in the bunch, he didn't think he was responsible for this.

The next morning Henry saw Snape limping through the corridors.

 _Why is he limping? Maybe he found the troll last night and it attacked him._

Whatever happened, Henry wasn't about to ask. Snape looked like he was about to give detentions to anyone who got in his way.

In November Quidditch season finally began. Although Henry wasn't good on a broom, he loved watching the sport. It was much more interesting than any muggle sport he knew.

Henry learned that the twins were beaters for Gryffindor, so he was torn when the first match of the season started: Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

As the game began, Henry couldn't tell where the twins were. Everyone was a blur of either scarlet or emerald as they tore across the sky on their broomsticks. Harry, the new Gryffindor seeker, was the fastest of all of them. Henry secretly wished he would fall off his broom. Even though Henry was friendly with Harry, since the twins knew him, he was still a proud Slytherin, and didn't want to ruin the streak they were on.

As the game went on, Henry noticed Harry was flying wildly in the air.

"What's wrong with Harry's broom?" As soon as he pointed this out, several Slytherins looked and began laughing at Harry.

Some student, most likely Malfoy, started chanting, "Fall! Fall! Fall!" and soon the whole Slytherin house was chanting.

Henry saw the twins fly over and try to pull Harry off his broom, but Harry kept rising higher in the air. And then suddenly, he stopped. Harry managed to control his broom and flew back toward the ground but halted in his tracks. Harry clapped his hands to his mouth as if he was going to be sick. The Slytherins were still laughing when Harry spit up something round and gold.

The snitch! Harry caught the snitch! There was confusion on the field for a few seconds, but then the whole Gryffindor team rushed over and congratulated Harry.

All the Slytherins, including Henry, groaned and booed.

"That's not fair!"

"He almost swallowed it!"

"He cheated!"

But, however much they shouted, Madam Hooch said it was a fair game. The Gryffindors won fair and square.

Even though Henry was disappointed they lost, he was more intrigued by what had happened to Harry's broomstick. _Had someone put a curse on it?_ As Henry followed the crowd back to the dungeons, he saw Snape stride past him. He was in a particularly bad mood. Henry looked down at Snape's robes which were now smoking. _How did that happen? Did someone try to attack Snape during the match?_

Henry suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. The people behind him ran into him, but Henry didn't care, his mind was still on Snape's robes. _Someone was trying to distract him!_ He _was the one who put a curse on Harry's broom!_

 _But why?_ Henry knew that Snape hated Harry, it was a well known fact throughout the castle. But did Snape really hate Harry that much that he would attack him during a Quidditch match? _No._ That was stupid. Even Snape was smart enough to know that. _Then what's going on here?_ _Does this have anything to do with what happened on Halloween?_

Henry slowly walked back to the dungeons, trying to imagine what had really happened during the match.


End file.
